I've learned the lesson :(
by MtezPS
Summary: Mako descubre que no puede ser capaz de controlar sus celos ¿Será consumido por ellos? ¿O logrará hacer algo para evitar que su relación con Korra acabe?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Apuesto a que nadie me conoce aún... (he estado siguiendo, añadiendo a mis favoritos y comentado en varias historias de ésta sección, pero estoy segura que nadie se ha percatado de mi existencia XD  
NO soy nueva en FanFiction... uuufff no, claro que no. Cuando estaba en secundaria, subí algunos fics de "Danny Phantom"... (y me arrepiento de eso ._.U era pésima y me dan infinitas ganas de eliminar esas historias, pero sé que igual terminaré arrepintiéndome después de hacerlo, así que mejor las dejo ahí por la paz) y luego encontré otras cosas que hacer para no mantenerme pegada a la computadora todo el tiempo... :s

¡Pero ya no me importa! Regresaré a mi antiguo y oscuro vicio, el cual es: escribir FanFics! siiiii hahaha n_nU  
Éste es el 1ero que subo acerca de ésta grandiosa serie que amo tanto! :3 de la cual tengo demasiado tiempo esperando para ver el maldito libro 2! arghhsdfgukygf! -_-  
Me estoy esforzando muchísimo en ésto, enserio. No se me da la escritura! Tantos años que han pasado y no logré mejorar? :'( espero que entiendan lo que intento plasmar... sino tendré que contratar un "traductor" :B alguien que sepa narrar mejor que yo :c

Espero que les agrade ^^ ...y si no, acepto quejas, sugerencias, amenazas y demás, con tal de mejorarla para hacerles felices ;)  
Bueno, dejaré de aburrirles con ésto... ya, comiencen a leer...  
¿Siguen aquí? ¿Qué tanto esperan? :P

Disclaimer: "_Avatar, la leyenda de Korra"_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños ;'(

* * *

.

CAPÍTULO 1

.

Era una mañana como cualquiera en Cd. República, exactamente en la Isla del Templo del aire... Korra se encontraba meditando tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta y se sobresalta al escucharlo...

— Adelante — dijo de mala gana

— Buenos días — saludó gentilmente y se acercó a ella rápidamente para darle un beso en la frente — ¿cómo amaneciste?

— Ehmmm... ¿bien? ... supongo — respondió cortante, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos...

Han pasado 3 meses y medio desde que Korra se enfrentó a Amón... mismo tiempo que Mako y Korra tienen como pareja, pero ella aún no ha logrado acostumbrarse a tal situación: Mako ya no es el patán que conoció en un principio, y eso le da un gusto enorme, porque una vez que te ganas su confianza, te das cuentas de que no es la persona fría y arrogante que aparenta ser; pero ahora es todo lo contrario con ella, es una persona completamente diferente: es extremadamente sobreprotector, siempre está al pendiente de ella, no le deja salir sola "por miedo a que le pase algo malo" y hay ocasiones en que se siente demasiado acosada por todo eso... ¿Y a qué se debe tan repentino cambio? no se sabe. Korra solamente ha llegado a pensar que a lo mejor se siente celoso... y si su teoría es cierta, sólo le falta averiguar porqué...

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Mako mientras se acomodaba en su cama, lo que puso a Korra algo nerviosa en ese momento

— Mako, necesito concentrarme... — guardó silencio mientras se relajaba y se ponía en posición — intento meditar

— Mmm entiendo... — tomó un periódico que estaba en la mesita de noche y comenzó a leerlo. No pasaron ni 5 minutos y Korra dejó escapar un grito de enojo, él sólo se limitó a arquear una ceja

— ¿Sabías que no puedo hacerlo si estás tú aquí observándome?

— ¿Qué? No estab—

— Bueno, no... ¡pero haces mucho ruido cada vez que pasas una página! — le interrumpió y se podía reflejar la desesperación en su mirada

— ¿Pero qué te sucede? — preguntó Mako al ver que se ponía histérica

— ¡No tengo idea! — suspiró e intentó recobrar la calma — es que... — volvió a suspirar dándose por vencida — ...ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he podido contactar con los espíritus de nuevo

— ¿Y porqué te preocupa tanto?

— ¿Cómo que "porqué"? — dijo poniéndose de pie frente a él — ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?! Deberías conocer la respuesta... es indispensable para todo Avatar conectarse con el mundo espiritual y...

— Aaay ya lo sé... sólo quería molestarte un rato... y como puedes notar, lo conseguí — dijo sonriente acercándose a ella para darle un beso en los labios, pero ésta retrocedió porque sí llegó a irritarle un poco... — Bueno ya, hablando enserio... ¿Estás segura que sólo por eso te sientes así?

— ¿Ah? — dudó por una milésima de segundo y enseguida le respondió afirmativamente para no levantar sospechas

— Ajá, si claro — dijo cruzando los brazos

— ¿Porqué te mentiría? — diciendo ésto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ocultar su acobardamiento e intentó salir, pero Mako la detuvo tomando firmemente su mano izquierda

— No lo sé, dímelo tú, porque te conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que eso mismo tratas de hacer... — le sostuvo la barbilla para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos — Vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea... ¿acaso ya no confías en mí? — Korra no pudo evitar sonrojarse, desvió la mirada y empezó a dar círculos por toda la habitación por su nerviosismo

— E-es sólo que... todavía me siento insegura... sabes que Amón escapó aquel día y no pude derrotarlo, la verdad no sé que haya sucedido con él... aunque hay rumores que aseguran que está muerto, a mi eso no me convence... yo... yo no puedo bajar la guardia... puede que él tenga deseos de venganza contra mí, o peor aún, contra ustedes... por eso trato de comunicarme con los espíritus, quiero descubrir si puedo obtener información por parte de ellos... necesito prevenirlo... y no quiero que... — Mako le interrumpió con un beso

— Tranquilízate, ¿si? — posó sus manos en los hombros de ella — una cosa es que no quieras darte por vencida hasta encontrarlo y hacer que pague por todo lo que hizo... y otra, es que diariamente estés torturándote con lo mismo. Ésto no puede seguir así, puede hacerte daño... ¿porqué no me habías comentado nada al respecto?

— Lo siento... no volverá a pasar... prometo decirte las cosas y pensar en algo diferente de ahora en adelante para ya no mantenerme tan preocupada.

— Y si no resulta, yo me encargaré de que así sea — la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla tentativamente hasta lograr que ella no se resistiera más y le correspondiera el beso, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban solos...

— ¡Ejemmm! — Mako y Korra se separaron inmediatamente y ella soltó una risita nerviosa — Lamento interrumpirles, pero... hey, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó Bolin dijiriéndose a Mako

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y porqué veniste SOLO hasta acá para ver a Korra? — reclamó poniendo énfasis en aquella palabra

— Oh... ¡¿Acaso ya duermen juntos?! — dijo sorprendido e ignorando al maestro fuego, y luego lanzó una sonrisa pícara a ambos

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! — gritó Korra totalmente furiosa y roja de la pena

— No, porque ella aún no quiere — dijo con una sonrisa burlona

— Arghhhhh ¡ya cállate, Mako! no lo empeores — volteó para ver a Bolin y cambió su expresión — ¿Qué sucede, Bo? ...imagino que sólo venías a decirme algo y ya — dijo mirando acusadoramente a Mako para cambiar de tema y ocultar que estaba tan avergonzada de todo ello

— Hummm ¿qué era? ... ¡Oh, oh, oh, YA SÉ! Nada más vine para informarte que ya está listo el desayuno... — dijo con los hombros encogidos dándose la media vuelta para salir — ¡Ah sí! y también para recordarte que debes apurarte porque más tarde tendrás que ir con Tenzin a una reunión con los miembros de la orden del Loto Blanco — dijo ingresando nuevamente a la habitación

— ¡Ay no! es verdad... lo olvidé por completo! voy a tener otro día aburriiido D:

— Pero yo puedo hacer que tu noche mejore — dijo Mako abrazándola por detrás

— ¡YA NO SIGAS CON ESO! — se zafó bruscamente y salió corriendo de ahí para no seguir siendo humillada. Mako y Bolin se echaron a reír a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, mientras la veían desaparecer por el pasillo a toda prisa...

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora... sé que fue un capítulo muy corto... (fue más mi presentación a lo que realmente les interesaba a ustedes) haha XD  
y de verdad lo lamento, pero ya no tengo tanta imaginación como antes :c Sé que algo se me ocurrirá para el 2do capítulo :s o ayúdenme proponiendo ideas ;)

Por favor, dejen **REVIEWS**! Me encantaría saber que es lo que opinan! *-*

**l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	2. Chapter 2

Sólo lean... Mejor al final dejaré mis notas de autora ;) Disfruten! :3

* * *

.

CAPÍTULO 2

.

Luego de darse un refrescante baño, se puso su uniforme de policía y dándole los últimos toques a su cabello, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor. Saludó a todos los que se encontraban ahí desayunando y se sentó a lado de Korra con la intención de pedirle una disculpa por haberla hecho enfadar hace rato, pero Ikki se entrometió en sus planes...

— ¡Mako! ¡MAKOMAKOMAKOMAKOMAKOMAKOMAKOMAKOOOOOOOOO! — gritó emocionada la niña abrazándolo fuertemente por detrás

— Ahhh ¿Qué pasa, Ikki? — preguntó quitando sus brazos de su cuello, pues lo estaba dejando sin aire

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿dormiste bien? ¿te pusiste esa colonia que tanto me gusta? ¿ya te dije lo guapo que te ves hoy? ¿que harás cuando regreses? ¿jugarás con nosotros? ¿o estarás con Korra y nos ignorarás como siempre, ah? ¿quieres que te sirva jugo de naranja? — Ikki preguntó con ese ritmo tan rápido e irritante que acostumbra, Mako de inmediato se sonrojó y volteó a ver a Korra, quien también parecía algo incómoda

— Mmm... bien, creo... sí, eeeh sí... NO y no quiero que lo hagas... y... no sé... — trató de darle respuesta a sus preguntas, pero no pudo recordarlas todas. Ikki soltó una carcajada y se tiró al piso mientras se apretaba el estómago con ambos brazos

— Ikki, por favor, compórtate... y deja que desayunen pues ambos tienen cosas importantes que hacer — dijo Pema, quien desde la cocina podía escuchar aquel escándalo

— Aaay... — se puso nuevamente de pie — ¡Todavía no puedes responder tan rápido como yo! — dijo aún entre risas

— Sólo me hace falta práctica, ya verás — replicó siguiéndole el juego — Ahora déjame desayunar que tu mamá tiene razón, ya debo irme

— Está bien — dijo Ikki haciendo un puchero y regresó a su lugar para desayunar. Pasaron como 15 minutos mientras desayunaban y platicaban todos en la mesa, hasta que Mako posó su vista en el reloj de pared...

— Bueno, ya se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo — diciendo esto, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes. Cuando regresó al comedor, tomó el rostro de Korra con ambas manos para darle un beso, el cual no fue correspondido porque sintió las manos de ella en su pecho que lo empujaban hacia atrás. Mako primero se enojó por su reacción, pero luego de observarla detenidamente, se dio cuenta que se veía algo asustada y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, en el fondo se escuchaban las risitas y suspiros de las niñas, mientras aplaudían y daban saltitos y un "iiiuuu" por parte de Meelo, quién sacaba la lengua en un gesto de desagrado.

— Mako... — señalaba a los niños con la mirada. A ella no le gustaba dar muestras de cariño en público y menos en frente de ellos, le daba pena.

— Emmm... ¡Nos vemos al rato! — gritó mientras reía y se retiraba a toda velocidad del lugar, dejando sola a Korra soportando la burla de los niños.

.

4:45pm

.

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo, Mako por fin se dirigía de regreso a la Isla del Templo del Aire. Estaba muy cansado y también hambriento, pues a la jefa Beifong no le gusta que sus subordinados coman algo durante su turno. Recién llegó y comenzó a buscar en el interior de la casa, pero no encontró a nadie y en la alacena no había nada de comer, ni siquiera una mísera galleta. Se le hizo raro, así que salió y se sentó en los escalones para esperar a que regresen, hasta que escuchó un ruido que al parecer provenía del área de entrenamiento. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por los jardines que lo conducirían hacia allí.

Al llegar, notó que Korra estaba jugando con los niños sobre esferas de aire. Le dio tanta ternura verla así, normalmente ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas o al menos él no la veía hacerlas. Ahí mismo se quedó atontado contemplando la escena un buen rato hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, Korra se sorprendió tanto al verlo que mientras intentaba reaccionar, no se dio cuenta que Ikki venía hacia ella en dirección contraria, ocasionando que ambas chocaran y cayeran al suelo. Mako enseguida corrió hacia ellas para ayudarles a levantarse.

— ¡Mako! pe-pero ¡¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?! — preguntó avergonzada por aquel accidente mientras sacudía su ropa

— ¿Temprano? ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?

— Estoy bieeen, ¡gracias por preguntar! — dijo Ikki sarcásticamente

— Hehe... perdón... — acarició suavemente la pequeña cabeza de Ikki — Se me fue el tiempo "entrenando" con los niños — dijo en respuesta a Mako

— Sí, eso veo... Oye y ¿dónde están los demás?

— Tenzin salió con Pema a comprar las cosas que hacían falta en la casa... y Bolin... emmm no se a donde fue, ni cuenta me di cuando salió.

— Cuando... salió? O sea que estuviste todo el día aquí? ¿Que pasó con la reunión?

— Milagrosamente se canceló — dijo con una sonrisa — pero Tenzin no quiso que perdiera el tiempo, así que me encomendó practicar aire-control... por suerte los tengo a ellos que me facilitan el trabajo — dijo dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Jinora, quien asintió complacida.

— Korra, ¿que te parece si vamos por algo de comer? — dijo Mako sobándose su estómago — muero de hambre

— Mmm pero yo ya comí... Y tendría que darme un baño antes de salir, no quiero que pierdas más tiempo mientras me esperas... ¿Porqué no ordenas algo? O espera a que Pema regrese, no tardará mucho en venir. La conozco y sé que traerá algo de comer, no te preocupes, sólo aguanta un poco más — le acaricia la mejilla y Mako aprovechó ésto para tomarla de la cintura y acercar más su cuerpo al de él, ella sintió las miradas curiosas de los niños, por lo que nuevamente lo apartó — ¡Nooo Mako, estoy sudando! — dijo como excusa

— Yo también. ¿Crees que eso realmente me importa? — acercó su rostro al de ella — Sé lo que tratas de hacer... Me debes un beso, ¿eh? — dijo susurrándole al oído, después le guiñó el ojo izquierdo y se dio la media vuelta para ir a la casa

— Ehhh — pudo sentir como se puso colorada — ¿A dónde vas? — dijo casi en un grito para que pudiera escucharla y así detenerlo. Quería cambiar de tema para que los niños olvidaran lo que acaba de ocurrir, evitando el bombardeo de preguntas.

— ¿A donde parece que voy?

— No quise decir eso — dijo mientras se acercaba a él para poder hablar un poco más en privado — Me refería a qué piensas hacer? ¿Esperarás a que venga Pema? o... este... yo... ¿quieres que te prepare algo? — preguntó poniéndose todavía más roja y jugando con sus dedos

— ¿Qué? ¿sabes cocinar?

— ¡NO!... pero... — agachó la cabeza — debería intentarlo si es que quiero ser tu esposa... E-es decir, no digo que lo quiera ser, bu-bueno sí, pero no ahora... ¡Aaah! Sólo quería hacer algo lindo por tí, ¡eso es todo! Si no quieres, lo entiendo — dijo completamente nerviosa y con la mirada fija al suelo, mientras esperaba su respuesta. No podía creer que haya dicho todo eso. Mako se quedó boquiabierto y luego de pensar un rato, sonrió. En verdad parecía que Korra estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para ponerlo de mejor humor y casi siempre lo conseguía.

— Mmm vale. Pero creo que mejor hoy esperaré a Pema para comer y más tarde nos arreglamos para salir a cenar, ¿te parece? — miró a Korra pero ésta lucía no muy convencida — sí, mira... Ahorita debes estar muy cansada y yo demasiado hambriento como para esperar a que cocines. Mañana me podrías hacer de desayunar o no se que quieras, ¿está bien así? — dijo tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos

— Sí, tienes razón... Pues anda, a lo mejor y ya llegaron. — dijo girando a Mako por los hombros y luego le dio un pequeño empujón por la espalda para que éste comenzara a caminar hacia la casa — Niños... — los aludidos voltearon a verla, quienes ya se encontraban en sus propios asuntos — Entraré a darme un baño, ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy y necesito descansar... ¿Se quedarán aquí o...?

— ¡Rohaaaaaan! — fue interrumpida por Meelo — También mamá y papá ya están aquí, puedo sentirlos — dijo entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa macabra.

Ikki se impulsó y flotando sobre una esfera de aire, avanzó hacia donde pudiera tener mejor visión para cerciorar lo que decía su hermano — ¡Es cierto! — dijo algo sorprendida

— OK, jamás entenderemos cómo le hace — dijo Jinora — pues también vamos para la casa, se ve que Meelo tiene muchas ganas de jugar con Rohan

— Pues claro, prefiero estar con él a escuchar todas esas cosas de chicas que no entiendo — dijo algo aburrido

— Mmm ¿pues qué esperamos? Ya vámonos — dijo Korra tomando su toalla y su botella de agua. Los niños la siguieron y cada uno entró a hacer sus respectivos deberes.

.

7:38pm

.

— Korra, ¿ya estas lista? — dijo Mako al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación

— Emmm, sí... — dijo Korra poniéndose su perfume — Bueno, ya casi. — se miró en el espejo de su tocador para examinarse por última vez — Ji, ¿qué me hace falta?

— Mmm ¿así es como saldrás?

— Sí, ¿porqué? — preguntó Korra algo fastidiada, pues ya conocía la respuesta

— ¿No deberías arreglarte mejor? Digo, saldrás con Mako a cenar y parece que irás a un gym en lugar de un restaurante

— Así es como me siento cómoda, ya habíamos hablado de ésto

— Bueno, ya... No he dicho nada — Korra le sonrió antes de salir, pues sabía que Jinora sólo trataba de ayudarla.

— Vaya... Ya era hora — dijo Mako, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados esperando por ella

— Perdón... — dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego lo tomó del brazo mientras caminaban por el pasillo que los dirigía a la sala — Nos vemos al rato — se despidió de Tenzin y Pema

— No lleguen tan tarde, querida — le dijo Pema, quien estaba dándole de cenar a Rohan — no quiero desvelarme mientras espero a que regresen

— Sí, no te preocupes — a veces se comportaba peor que su mamá, pero está muy agradecida por ello. Estaban por salir cuando finalmente apareció Bolin

— Vaya, parece que llegué justo a tiempo — dijo mientras se dejaba guiar por aquel delicioso olor que emanaba la comida desde la cocina

— Bo, nosotros vamos a salir. ¿Quieres ...? — preguntó su hermano y Bolin negó con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que iba a decirle

— No, yo estoy bien aquí... ¡Que se diviertan! — dijo sonriente, mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca

— Tengan cuidado — alcanzó a decir Tenzin antes de que salieran. Y sin mas tiempo que perder, ambos subieron a la motocicleta de Mako, dirigiéndose hacia aquel restaurante... sin saber que regresarían con ciertos problemas...

.

* * *

Buenos días/tardes/noches! Espero que les haya gustado éste 2do capítulo. Ya tengo una idea de que poner en el próximo pero si tienen algo que sugerirme, por favor, háganlo :)  
Sé que les prometí actualizar el otro FanFic que tengo, pero éste no podía seguir quedándose atrás. Aparte de que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir: acaban de terminar mis exámenes parciales (que por cierto, presiento que me irá muy mal :'/ ) y ahora tengo varios proyectos finales por hacer... además de que me distraje dibujando XD  
Sin más que decir... me despido.  
Hasta luego y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

**REVIEWS**! *-*

**l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


End file.
